Sirius? A Black again?
by Cissy-Slytherin
Summary: Sirius Black is de-aged because of a prank, he has no memories about his life, the last thing he remember is being in the train to go for the first time to Hogwarts, what will happen if is not James but Lucius Malfoy who he mets for the first time in the train? What will the marauders will do? How Regulus will react?
1. Chapter 1

**I own the story, the characters belong to J.K**

Eleven years old Sirius stood in front of the three sixteen years old guys with a scowl, he was about to go to the train and now he was... Confused, the one with glasses called someone but none of the other two answered, they were looking at him, as if they were expecting him to react, but the black haired just frowned even more.

-Pads? Are you okay?

-Prongs, it's obvious he's not okay, he's a child!- The pale one shrieked, Sirius, started to panic, and did the only thing he knew, he acted like Mother and Father had taught him, like a Black.

-Who are you?- the voice of the kid was cold, showing no emotions at all, the marauders looked at him in surprise.

-Stop playing- the "Prongs" boy complained, the other two were, well, just wordless, the little boy stood there with a superiority pose showing that he wasn't joking.

-I'm Remus- the eleven years old boy did not show any kind of recognition.

-Peter- the fat one spoke for the first time.

-James, Sirius are you kidding? We've been your best mates since we were children, we are the marauders, how is it possible you don't recognize us?-

-James- the boy remarked the name with sarcasm- I don't have any idea of who are you or your friends, how you know my name or why I'm not in the train already, but when Mother finds out, you three will be in trouble.

Yes, Sirius Orion Black was a child again with no memories of his entire life after the train of Hogwarts and all thanks to a joke to Snivellus that had gone wrong, very wrong, maybe it wasn't the best idea of all to prepare a potion without all the ingredients or mixing another random stuff in it, such as chelidonium minuscula, befuddlement draught, confusing concoction, erumpent potion and forgetfulness potion, but it was the first prank of the year, it had to be perfect, all was settled even before they stepped in the train, of course, they didn't counted that Bellatrix Black would known of the fact that Sirius just ran out of his home and that she would like a little revenge in the name of all the Blacks that Sirius had disappointed, so when the time came, she and her friends disarmed the marauders and instead of being Severus the one drinking the potion, Sirius ended, well, like a child, no one knew that fact, other than the three, because his cousin did not stay for that long, but now, they were, well, in trouble, and a big one.

-Oh for Merlin's sake- James complained.

-What are we going to do?- Peter said in desperation.

-We are so dead- Remus was about to cry when the little Sirius talked to get the attention of the three that were now panicking.

-Do you want to be helpful? I want my stuff, tell me were it is, and maybe we could all forget about it- the three nodded in resignation not knowing what else to do, because in any time, after all, the train would go.

When the four were in the train another problem appeared, the robes of Sirius were big, enormous for a little child like his own eleven version of him, so after a discussion were the kid exasperated took his things and left, they felt, bad, his best friend was probably having the worst day of his life and they all were behaving like complete idiots. Another doubt stood with them in the moment they realized that the robes had no gryffindor sign, yeah, the day was going perfect, perfectly wrong.

While the marauders were fighting about who would get the new size of his robes, Sirius became exasperated, this guys didn't know to do anything? He took his things and left, he started to walk in the train looking for some prefect that could resize his stuff when this blond guy collided with him, they both ended in the floor and with venom the blond said.

-Look where you walk.

-Me? You should be the one looking for glasses blondie.

-Don't you know who I am?

-I should ask you the same question.

-You insolent, I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy- A superiority look appeared in his face and the black haired laughed.

-I'm Black, Sirius Black- And with that said the other boy started to laugh as well, because they were pure bloods and then they didn't have a real reason to fight, just like that.

-So, what are you doing? You don't have a compartment already?

-No, but I actually was looking for a prefect because the size of my robes are wrong -Eleven years old Lucius seemed to understand and nodded.

-One is looking for quality and people just don't do their jobs good enough. You can borrow one of mine while you find a prefect- Sirius accepted- And if you are looking for a compartment, me and my friends are over there- the blond noted one in the end of the train- I think your cousin Narcissa is there too, we'll be expecting you- And with a smirk, the blond started to walk again, Sirius went to change his clothes for the robe of Lucius, he felt more comfortable with something in his size and walked searching for a prefect, but then again, the James boy appeared, Sirius frowned.

-Sirius!

-What do you want from me? Look, I don't have idea of who are you, but my friends are waiting for me, so anything that you want we can solve it in the castle. Good morning sir- And with that Sirius stormed away from a very hurt and sad James.

-How did it go? -Asked Remus, James just denied and the three of them sat quietly thinking about their best friend.

-Bloody train, bloody prefects, bloody James, bloody marauders...

-Black!- Sirius turned to see Lucius standing in the compartment that he was looking for but totally got lost, the blond smirked when the annoyed boy asked.

-Having fun Malfoy?

-Lots, come with us.

-Haven't found any prefect yet.

-We have some slytherins of fifth grade, maybe they can do something to your robes- Sirius nodded and walked inside the compartment while Lucius patted his back.

-Guys, this is Sirius Black, here is your cousin Cissy, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Avery, Carrow, Rosier, Parkinson, and Snape over there- the dark haired boy looked at young Sirius with surprise, what were the marauders planning now? To infiltrate a member in their lines? That was low, he exchanged a look with Carrow, both of them really confused with this- And he has a little problem with his robes, they are, big, so any of you can change them to his size?- Carrow nodded in confusion and changed the size expecting the prank to fall in and... Nothing, Sirius just smirked and sat with Lucius, Avery and Rosier, talking about quidditch, Narcissa looked at Sirius and when her cousin just stared back, she asked worried.

-Are you feeling okay?

-Yeah, I'm good Cissy, thanks.

And that was it, they went to the boats, for the first time Sirius wasn't with the marauders and the worst haven't come.

James, Remus and Peter stood worried about Sirius, he could get lost, he could fall to the lake, he could not get out of the train, a lot of things crossed their minds but when the black haired appeared with Malfoy, Avery, and Rosier laughing and joking the four of them like best friends, oh, how it hurt. So when Snape came with a really confused look in the eye he just won a "Get lost Snivellus" from Remus and Peter but James, he screamed, like a mad man, because this prank was terrible, awful, he didn't like it at all.

-THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU, YOU GIT, THAT WAS MY FRIEND, YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, YOU'LL PAY SNAPE, THIS WON'T STAY LIKE THIS, I WANT PADFOOT BACK- Remus and Peter did pull him back because he was causing a scene and they needed to talk to Dumbledore to know how to get their friend back.

All the students entered to the castle and the new years were called to be sorted, Minerva Mcgonagall started to say the names while the marauders were really nervous.

-What if he is not sorted in gryffindor? How will we talk to him then?

-James, you are been melodramatic, yes, we saw Pads with Malfoy but his a gryffindor in his heart.

James nodded but when he saw Carrow in the slytherin table, the smirk when he saw Sirius and how Sirius smirked back, he wasn't that sure.

-Black, Narcissa- the blond girl sat and in a second the hat was screaming "Slytherin", the slytherin table was celebrating big the new part of the slytherin family. She sat and smiled at his cousin while Sirius was being named.

-Black, Sirius- all the people was in complete silence when the boy sat, mostly because the face of Mcgonagall when she saw that was no joke, she looked at Potter but the teen was concentrated in the hat that was about to say the house of his best mate. When she put the hat in Sirius head, the only thing that the kid had listen was this.

-I already said what house you belong, of course, in that time I think I was between two houses, I also remembered that you begged to put you were the Potter guy was, do you think this time I can do my job correctly? And choose the other one?

-If by correctly you mean slytherin I'm okay with it, and if not I think you should think it twice.

-Fine, fine boy, after all, that was the other choice. SLYTHERIN!

The hat was pulled off, and the house clapped,some of the students were celebrating like if it was a big deal, screaming things to the gryffindor table, he saw with pride how the house was welcoming him. For a minute he could saw the entire gryffindor house in silence.

And then, started the chaos


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the story, everything else is from J.K. Rowling**

After the first years went to their respective common rooms Mcgonagall called the marauders, all of them, so James, Remus and Peter where in one side of the office of Dumbledore while Sirius was in the other, the little boy was playing with the sleeve of his robe, that wasn't how he planned his first day at Hogwarts definitely.

-Miss Mcgonagall can you tell me please what I did wrong? -The other three turned totally shocked, Sirius Black just have named a professor with respect? Mcgonagall saw the confused face of the poor boy and answered.

-Nothing sweetie, you are doing just right- the boy nodded and then she turned to the other three.

\- NOW YOU, WHAT HAPPENED TO MR. BLACK?!

-Minnie we didn't want this either, this is Bellatrix fault. -James spoke.

-Don't speak about my cousin like that- Sirius frowned- Miss, I'm okay, they did nothing to me, they just wanted to help me but didn't know how.

-Well, what did you use for turning him into this?- The three stood in silence- you'll be in serious problems - the marauders grinned but when they saw Sirius, the boy didn't recognize the joke and they were sad again -Sirius I'll need to owl your parents about your actual state, do you agree with it?

-Oh yes, Mother will be happy about it, tell her that I was in Slytherin, that I'll make her proud,that the robes were too big- he scowled- and that I love her, -he smiled genuinely- I'll write to Regulus myself.

-Actually Regulus is here.

-What? No way! He is two years below me. He's my little brother.

-Well, you see these gentlemen here did something that is not right and all the people you knew are five years older so you are the little brother now I suppose.

-Oh.

-You can leave. You three I will see you tomorrow for your detention.

-Goodnight Miss- he smiled and then turned to the marauders-James, Remus, Peter- with a inclination of his head, the boy was gone.

-Goodnight Pads- The three walked to their room and now it seemed bigger without the four member of the pranksters.

-Sirius!- Lucius, Avery and Rosier called the black haired when he entered in their room.

-Hey.

-That's your bed, we put your stuff there- He saw his things in the side of his bed and nodded.

-Thank you- the four said goodnight and sleep all the night.

-Sirius! Wake up! -Avery called with urgency, Sirius stood in less than three seconds, he looked around and saw Lucius and Rosier were ready for breakfast, without a word he entered to the bathroom, took a shower, dressed up and brushed his teeth, when he got out was practically dragged by the boys to the table, they started to eat and talked about their schedule, his cousins and Snape, Carrow, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle sat with them.

-Hi Sirius, Lucius, Avery, Rosier.

-Hey Cissy.

-So this is what happened to you after I left yesterday- Bellatrix Black spoke to Sirius with a smirk.

-Some people say hello Bella- he answered.

-Sirius my dear cousin aunt Walburga is coming today. She want to see her own son with the slytherin uniform.

-Oh, that's good, because I'm very pissed about the robes.

-You don't remember anything?

-Remember what?

-Nothing really.

-Okay... Cissy can you pass the salt?

-Sure, here, also, have you talked to Regulus?

-No, I haven't, don't know where he is. Maybe later I'll find him.

-We better get going our first class is in five minutes- Rosier said making the other three stood and walk to the class.

The first class went well, potions, Sirius was welcomed by Slughorn and the teacher said something about finally having all the Blacks in slytherin, the second class, transfiguration, was easy, Miss Mcgonagall said that he was very good at it, but then the third class, History of Magic, was so boring that Sirius fall asleep and Lucius had to woke him before the teacher could notice, he made a mental note saying that he would need to pay attention the next time because Mother wouldn't be proud if he went home with a bad note, and talking about Mother, the fourth hour they had it free so while the other kids did homework he was walking for the second time in two days to the principal office, apparently not only Mother but Father was there as well, in the middle of the hallway, he found James with a redhead and green eyes, she seemed annoyed by his presence but he insisted too much, when Sirius crossed in front of them, James shut up, in silence, Sirius greeted him with the hand from where he stood, and so did James, the ginger turned to see the teen while the child was walking away, and she could see how the guy who was always smiling and making jokes, cried in silence.

Sirius knocked the door of the principal's office and he looked how the two Blacks were reunited inside, his Mother was first, when she saw him, he saw a tear in her face and wondered why was he being in slytherin so important, he did not remember any other time where she said that she was proud of him, his Father even hugged him! That was insane!

-Sirius? Darling, how do you feel? -Walburga Black wanted her first child back, really bad. Considering that he had run just the summer before and now he was a slytherin.

-I'm good Mother, I don't know why you came, it's not a big deal.

-We came because we are proud of you son- Answered Orion Black, his Father looked pleased, and Sirius felt happy.

-Remember to owl us every week, and I'll check the size of your robes, don't worry dear, and be good, don't get trouble. We are proud of you.

-Yes Mother, thank you, I'll be good- The boy saw his parents say goodbye and went to do his homework.

Inside the office, Walburga and Orion Black where having a little chat with Dumbledore.

-We don't want a cure, we want this child better- Walburga spoke with coldness to the director.

-But you need to understand that this is not Sirius, the real Sirius have sixteen years old and is a gryffindor.

-We don't want that, we want our lovely eleven years old slytherin child. We don't need a cure. He is not sick. We made a decision, leave our son in peace.

-So if you put two cups of the ingredient, you'll have your potion ready- Sirius ended his last line of his essay and went for a walk, he had made just one step before seeing Snape and the redhead he saw with James before, he walked a little when the redhead murmured something to the boy, Snape nodded and then called him.

-Sirius, I want to introduce you to Lily Evans.

-Hi, Sirius Black. Pleasure- the ginger was about to say something but he added- I'm sorry, I have to get going, I'm really busy, Severus, Evans.

He started to walk away, and then ran, he certainly did not know the passages he was walking, just wanted to be alone, but then he got lost, and desperation came, he sat and was about to cry when a voice appeared, it was from a portrait with an old man in it.

-Hey.

-Do you know how to go to the Slytherin common room?

-Yes, I know how...You are?

-Sirius Black sir. Can you tell me?

-Well, wait until the stairs change in five minutes and then just go to the right, then to the left and to the left again, you will see another stairs and if you cross them you'll be in front of the slytherin common room.

-Thank you Mr...?

-Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin- the old man smirked at the surprised student -Well kid go- little Sirius started running and ten minutes later he found himself in front of the slytherin common room, of course, when he was going to enter, someone stopped him, he turned and saw the marauders standing next to him. Well at least two of them, Remus and Peter, surprisingly James wasn't with them. Sirius frowned. The two smiled a little nervous.

-Hello Pads.

-My name is not Pads, is Sirius.

-Is a nickname, you'll see, James is Prongs, you are Padfoot, I'm Moony, and Peter is Wormtail-just before the boy made another comment he added- We are going to do a prank on Snivellus want to go? You can help us with some details- the alarmed face of the little kid said everything.

-Do you want me to get in trouble? What kind of "friends" you are? And "Snivellus" has a name, Severus Snape. -The kid totally forgot his attempts to enter to the common room and turned to start walking, but the other two started to follow him, they said things but Sirius didn't listen, just wanted to be away from trouble, and in his mind, the trouble were the marauders, he knew that a prank could cost him all the effort to please his Mother, he didn't want that.

-Go away- he screamed to the boys, he didn't notice when they all started running, and he only noticed when he collided with another student. Sirius was about to fall but the other one caught him, certainly was the last voice he expected to hear, the one he was searching from the very start, and it sounded so unrealistic. The other two were in silence. He looked at the student that was a replica in carbon of him, bigger that he had imagine, but he had found him and the surprise in everyone's eyes was big, enormous, the marauders literally were in shock, Sirius had found him, Sirius had found his brother.

-Regulus?

-Sirius?


	3. Chapter 3

**I own the story.**

Little Sirius hugged his brother with emotion, Regulus was shocked, he remembered the last summer, all the things they had screamed to each other, and now... He was a child! He saw his brother again and looked at the snake in his robes, Sirius was a Slytherin! For Salazar's sake! what happened to him?! He had lost the sorting because he had felt sick and went to sleep earlier than the other students, and today he had found his parents really happy, and Father had gave him money to buy books and other stuff from first years, he did think at that moment that Father had gone insane but it was better if he didn't complain, he looked at the two guys in front of him questioning them but the other two were in silence. He looked at his brother like he was totally mental but the other didn't mind.

-Sirius... You should come with us- One of Sirius' friends spoke quietly, Regulus saw the annoyance in the face of his brother and wondered what the hell was happening. Just then appeared the third member of the pranksters, Potter, the one that had brainwashed his brother and Regulus frowned. Potter hadn't seeing him or Sirius, he was talking with the other two, or more certainly reproaching the other two something about a prank and a map and he did not know about what the hell they were talking and he did not care at all, but he had a mini version of Sirius by his side like they were still family. Like the last five years had not occurred. He called the only one he knew with coldness in his voice.

\- Potter, what did you do to my brother?- He asked fiercely to the marauder, he saw how James froze completely and then turned to face the two Blacks, he was totally pale, he looked directly at Sirius and smiled a little but then stopped, he faced Regulus.

-I think we should talk this more privately, Sirius can I borrow him?- The little boy nodded to the gryffindor, apparently that was the only one of the marauders that he had tolerated. He said goodbye to everyone and hugged his brother one more time before running to Slytherin common room to find Lucius. James took Regulus apart and told Remus and Peter that he would be busy so they could start with the prank, the other two understood and disappeared with the map.

-Explain yourself, Potter. Why my brother is suddenly a slytherin first year?

-Please, don't remind me that, err, how can I explain? We were about to put a prank on Snivellus...

-Snape.

-Yes, and your crazy cousin Bellatrix, came with her friends and disarmed us...

-Continue.

-She said a lot about dishonor and how Sirius was being a total disappointment to the name Black, because, what happened last summer...

-He ran away Potter, he knew the consequences. You know the story, after all, he went running to your arms.

-Uh, the thing is, Bellatrix made Sirius drank the beverage, but, it wasn't as our usual pranks because it was the first of the year and all that stuff...

-To the point.

-We had put a lot of potions, most of them that could cause some disorder to the mind of the drinker. Who happened to be Sirius, and suddenly, he was a child, an eleven year old Sirius Black who had no memories of the past five years. He did not recognized us, none of us, and he threatened us about tell his Mother if we didn't leave him rise to the train.

-He and Mother don't have a good relationship since he started Hogwarts.

-Yeah, sixteen year old Sirius knows that, eleven year old Sirius doesn't, we tried to talk to him, but in the end, we couldn't, we ended up fighting about who would resize his robes...

-How is it possible that none of you can do that?

-Don't judge us Black! We know- Regulus raised an eyebrow, skeptical- Remus know! But we were panicking.

-I don't care Potter. Just continue.

-And we lost him, I noticed that the Gryffindor logo had disappeared from his robes but Remus and Peter didn't care about that, they thought that he would end in the same house as the first time, but I wasn't so sure, and somehow he met Malfoy, you should ask him about because I don't really know what happened, and then he was fraternizing with the enemy! He was with Malfoy, Avery and Rosier! When he was sorted again, well, he wasn't a gryffindor anymore. I think your parents came because Mcgonagall said she would owl them and Sirius was happy, he, well, he said that he would make them proud, and that he loved his Mother, that he would write his little brother himself to tell him how Hogwarts was, I don't know what happened between you... But... He seemed to actually care.

-You happened.

-What?

-You happened Potter, can't you see? Are you really that blind? You changed Sirius' destiny, you made my brother change his mind! -His gray eyes darkened- He did owl me that time, how he had met in the train the coolest guy ever, James Potter, he seemed nice, but had a defect, he was a blood traitor, Mother would be disappointed, and Father, you really don't know the things he did to Sirius when he knew, eleven years raising their child and you came and destroyed everything in an hour, he came home loving mudbloods, and when I saw him that time I knew I had lost a brother, because it only got worst. Finally last summer he did what I was anticipating from the beginning, he ran. It was you, since he met you, he preferred you, every single time. You were trouble, he knew it, he knew that he would be proclaiming war in our house, that Father would make him pay, first with cruciatus, and he did it at the muggle way too, because Sirius was a muggle lover, and all thanks to you, I have to admit he didn't complain, not once, he thought that your friendship was worth it. In our house, you were his curse, but he liked it. Because when Hogwarts started again, you would be there, the great James Potter, saving the day, he needed you a lot, you and those two were the only thing he had, and sometimes he didn't, I remember that, you turned your backs to him, and he was alone, I found him, you asshole, you are supposed to be the one who's there for him, not me-James was about to say something but Regulus cut him- And I don't care what he did, because, he would die for you, Potter, this kid, this horribly wrong version of Sirius, as you call it, is what he wanted until he met you, this is what Sirius was supposed to be, the one that never met James Potter.

-He knows me.

-But as an another student, wasn't you saying that he was befriending too much Lucius Malfoy? Tell me, how does it feel to know that your best friend is not yours anymore?

-Shut up Black!- James pointed at Regulus with his wand aggressively, and Regulus did nothing, he stared at James waiting, but the hex never came, because Regulus was a younger version of Sirius, their bloody Black genes, the only thing that made Regulus a little bit different was his hair, but when he stared at James, the gryffindor only saw the same gray eyes of his lost best friend. Regulus saw how he lowered his wand. The next thing surprised James a lot because of the softer tone the slytherin was using. It wasn't as if the voice was friendly, but it was less cold than before.

-I know, it must hurt, a lot, before he met you, he was my best friend too, and now you probably feel terrible, when you are friends with Sirius he makes you feel special, like he will be there for you, anytime, and suddenly he's gone, and you are alone again to deal with everything, but you have your other two friends with you, and what happened to him, is difficult for you, but probably Dumbledore is working to find a cure.

-I'm worried about him, I feel guilty and I can't help him because he barely stand me.

-I saw how he reacted while talking with the other two and I have to admit that you are the only one of the...

-Marauders.

-That he can talk to without a frown, that's progress. And maybe for this time you'll have to trust not only a Slytherin, also a Black, but I can promise you I'll take care of him, after all, now he is my little brother.

James nodded and they stood in silence for like ten seconds.

-You know, if Sirius needs anything, you can count on us to help.

-Sure.

-Also, in our first year, Sirius had this... Stuffed dragon he called "Perseus...

-Cepheus, I did buy him for his seventh birthday, but I didn't knew he had brought it.

-Are you kidding? He cared so much for that dragon, no one could touch it. He still have it, well, actually is in his room in my house but, I think I can owl my parents to get it, he said that it brought him good memories.

Regulus smiled at that statement, the thought of his brother actually caring so much about a gift he had gave him when they were kids made him full of joy.

-Potter, I'll look after him.

-I know.

With that and a little inclination of his head, that made James think again of how similar were Sirius and Regulus Black, the Slytherin was gone, James looked around before putting on his invisibility coat and finish the prank the other marauders had started. But for Regulus the day wasn't over, when he got himself in the Slytherin common room he found his brother sleeping in the couch in front of the chimney, he had waited for him until he fall sleep. Regulus talked to him. Moving his shoulder a little. The boy opened his eyes.

-Regulus? -The voice of his brother was childish, Regulus hadn't noticed before because of the shock of the moment but now, he saw the differences between the sixteen year old Sirius and the eleven year old version of him a little bit better, the hair of his brother was messy, he did not remember if when they were younger, Sirius hair was like that, maybe Potter had just passed the curse of his hair to the other marauders, Sirius had said something but Regulus did not pay attention.

-Pardon?

-Mother owl me and told me that you have my books, cauldrons, robes...

-Oh, that was for you. Wait, have you spoke to our parents? -The little boy nodded, confused- She said something about the tapestry?

-She said it needed to be changed. I suppose because now you are older than me.

-Yes, I think the same- Mother was going to remove the spell that had burned Sirius face of the tree, he remembered that day, Father was who burned it, Mother had begged, because even if she did not has a good relation with Sirius anymore, that would mean that her first child, was gone, and Regulus knew, that maybe he could be the perfect Black, but Sirius was his Mother's favorite, that's why when he came home, Father was the one that punished him, Regulus was lost in that memories when Sirius talked again, his voice sounded worried.

-I'm sorry- He looked at his brother- Because before I came to Hogwarts I told you I would write you, and you are here, so there is not a thing I can tell you that you already don't know- He laughed, that was ridiculous.

-You wrote me, actually you discovered all the secret passages that Hogwarts has, so everything I know, it's because of you, you kept your word, if that's what you mean.

-All the passages? I'll tell Lucius, maybe he want to explore the castle with me to find them again.

-Yeah, but that'll be tomorrow because it's late, you need to sleep-Sirius nodded and Regulus walked with him to his room, when Sirius hugged him, he felt weird, the last time they had hugged was when he was nine and Sirius was... Eleven, Sirius didn't know, slowly, he hugged his brother back, when Sirius was inside his room, Regulus went to his, and lying on the bed, he thought of the tapestry, he imagined his Mother taking out the spell on Sirius name and smiled, for the first time in five years, he felt like they were a family again, Mother, Father, Sirius and him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story is mine. The** **characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

-I'm telling you Lucius, my brother told me there are secret passages in Hogwarts. -The two Slytherins were walking towards charms. Black trying to convince Malfoy to explore the castle.

-Fine, after finishing this class, we can go and check.

-Great!- They entered the room and sat in a table in the middle of the classroom. The professor started the lesson with some instructions about what they needed to do and gave them time to apply the spell "Lumos" and "Nox" they were passing one by one. This was basic, he knew how to do it. After five minutes Sirius had already mastered them and was bored. He started to draw in his book. A map. Of the passages he knew leaving some spaces where he had to explore. He was doing some the Ravenclaw common room when someone called his name he look up and found professor Flitwick waiting, he was the next.

-Now Mr. Black, it's your turn can you show us?- All the class was looking directly at him. Lucius snickered. He stood up. And added with politeness.

-Of course, it would be a pleasure, sir.- He did a perfectly move with his wand and said "Lumos" from the end of his wand a bright light emerged that illuminated all the classroom. He had the biggest smirk of all. And his classmates were in silence. With another movement he said "Nox" and the light disappeared. The teacher seemed satisfied.

-Ten points to Slytherin.- He nodded to Sirius and continued checking the other students. The class ended without another situation. He turned to Lucius.

-Can we go now?- The two started walking, Sirius showed the blond where he wanted to start searching. They were in front of the Hufflepuff common room.

-Why on earth do you think the kitchens are here?

-Because it makes sense. The elves rise the food from the kitchens I think.

-So how do we enter?

-The portrait has to do something. Just like in our common room.

-So we start saying food names?

-I will try with an actual spell just to check. Alohomo...-Suddenly he was pulled away from the pear portrait. He saw Lucius with an alarmed expression. They were hidden behind a wall. He didn't get what the other boy was trying to express.

-What's wrong with...-And again he was interrupted by new voices.

-C'mon Moony, Prongs!

-Wormtail it is just food.

-Exactly!- He stood in silence. And an annoyed expression caught his face.

-The marauders.

-What do we do now?

-We wait- Both of them saw the three boys tickle the pear and the portrait opened. Sirius sat with his book and started to draw the kitchens.

-I knew it!- Maybe he said it too high trusting that in the other room no one would listen. And of course it was exciting finally finding something new. Inside the kitchens the three marauders listened a voice.

-What was that?- Asked Peter trying to talk while eating some cake.

-It sounds like there is someone outside.-Remus continued.

-I'll go and check. -James concluded.

-Put on the cloak, maybe it's Filch. -Remus stated, James nodded. Lucius remained silent while he saw the door opening again but no person was leaving the kitchens. Sirius was too busy doodling to care about how his mate pointed at something behind him.

-Sirius.- The boy finally raised his head and turned to see the event happening. The moment the first year saw James, he froze. Of course, Sirius couldn't see a thing. But he had forgotten that statement. The little boy stood and pulled out his wand with fierceness knowing that there was someone in front of him, he pointed where he thought the marauder was.

-I know you are there!- The boy voiced. Lucius stood by his side also pointing to the Gryffindor. He was trembling a little bit but Sirius didn't make any remark. James was petrified what was he supposed to do? He moved slowly trying not to be noticed but Lucius sensed his presence and shrieked, the next thing Sirius knew was that he was alone because the blonde boy had "escaped". Sirius saw his mate ran directly to the other side of the corridor. He made a move appearing as he wanted to go with his friend but instead he reached what he wanted to get and pulled the cloak with force showing the person below it. James was surprised. Sirius was not.

-There you are.- The 11 year old was still pointing at him. But seemed slightly bored. Now that he knew the secret identity of the person under the cloak.

-Sirius. Can you please lower your wand?- James spoke loudly hoping Remus and Peter listened in the next room.

-What Potter? Scared of a first year? -Sirius didn't lowered his wand knowing in no time there would be more Gryffindors. James laughed.

-What are you going to do? Hex me? Do you really think you can beat me? - Sirius didn't like the teasing. At all.

-Incendio.- Sirius caught the robes of the fifth year. James pulled out his wand panicking.

-Are you mad? - He cast an extinguishing spell while the first year was chuckling obviously enjoying the show. James was slightly irked, but really, he too was enjoying the time with the boy.

-They were new robes! Oh, you'll see...- Sirius was ready for everything James had. Not that he actually knew all of the spells to stand a fifth year but he knew how to act confident enough to appear as he knew and he was kind of advanced for his age because of his Mother. James started talking.

-Expelliarm...-

-Rictusempra!- Sirius quickly acted. Remus and Peter exited the kitchens and were shocked when they found this vision. Sirius was pointing his wand at James. James was in the floor crying from laughing so hard writhing like a worm. Sirius turned when he heard noise from the kitchens and found the two boys, he wouldn't have stopped if that was all, but he saw the ensign in Remus clothes with a "P" and all of a sudden he stopped. Actually, his whole attitude changed, he was quiet. He'd been caught. By a prefect. If his Father knew he was causing trouble, Merlin, there was a good reason to be scared. James stood up.

-Padfoot? Pads? Sirius- He tried to talk with him. Sirius didn't respond. The boy was afraid and all the marauders knew this, it was like when he had nightmares. He would wake up shaking and crying silently and those days were ruined even before they started. Then, the marauders tried to help him. But now, they were strangers. He was alone. And how could they help him if he was scared of them? He looked up, directly at Remus, and with a cracked voice he said.

-Are you going to give me detention? And notify my parents?- James understood and quickly responded.

-Of course he won't, it was my fault, right Moony? -He sent a gaze at Remus and the werewolf nodded uncertain.

-Sure thing, James 10 points from Gryffindor and detention all week.- James' eyes opened excessively.

-Detention? C'mon Remus, you're being too hard on me, right Peter? - Peter was amused.

-I don't know James, it seems fair to me, I mean... Making fun of a first year... Attacking a normal student just like that... I think it's fine.

-He can't be considered a normal! It's Sirius!- The boy didn't seemed really offended. But sure he was going to react with more teasing.

-Hey! I am perfectly normal.

-No, you're not.

-I am.

-Nope.

-Potter! You're so annoying!

-So are you, Black.

-I will hex you again if you don't shut up!

-No, you won't.- Sirius hated that he was right, he couldn't risk himself getting detention.

-Right, but it is because Lupin is here. And I respect the authority he has. He's a prefect.

James was laughing so hard his stomach ached, Peter too, was chuckling and Remus snickered. That was ridiculous. And Sirius would be so embarrassed when he returned to his normal self. Sirius picked up his book.

-Soon, you'll see.

He smirked. Wrote a note in the sketches he had of Hogwarts and tickled the pear, the portrait opened with an inclination of the head he retired himself to continue his map. And while eating and drawing again he thought. He had to be cunning, and beat them in their own game. The pranksters would be pranked. Oh, and Lucius too, because no one leaves Sirius Black.


End file.
